


Reader Inserts

by astr0cat



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga), FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon, Silent Hill (Video Game Series), World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: VERY OLD GARBAGEWARNING: CANCER





	1. Tetsuo

You had watched with pity as Tetsuo screamed in agony when his arm had practically been vaporized. E/c orbs flashed over to Kaneda who held a boulder in his hands ready to smash it onto the pained ravenette below him. Quickly you bounced over to Tetsuo and stood in front of him causing the tormented teen to look up at you and for Kaneda to pause in his actions. “Get out of the way f/n!” the leader of the Capsules has screamed at you. Slowly, without you realizing, Tetsuo stood to his feet. “Get out of here f/n…” You snapped your head over to look behind your shoulder, looking him in the eyes. Quickly, you shook your head, refusing to move. “Then i’ll make you!” Before you could even protest, a force flung you far from the pair of male’s causing you to skid painfully across the uneven rocks of earth. A low crunch was heard from below you as the hard bone buried beneath your flesh cracked. You emitted a high pitched, pained scream as the pressure of your body weighed down onto it. The ravenette that wore the bloody red cape grit his teeth in remorse but focused his attention onto the opponent before him. It was time to end this, that is what he would've done if it hadnt been for the purple beam that shined down onto him once more. A frown etched itself onto the teens face as he finally decided he had had enough of this. With a quickness faster than any animal’s reflex, Tetsuo sped off towards the source of the beam. With a deep scowl, the ravenette in red began to pull apart the space station with his tortured mind, his telekinesis making quick work of the machinery. Once the task was set and done, the ravenette returned back down to the battered town that he once called home. Making up his mind, he set out for the project Akira, unknown to the fate that would befall him.  
Once at the destination, tetsuo sat upon the throne. Kaori having left the ravenette after the clown incident meant that the cape wearing teen was left alone to sit upon his lonely seat of power. You had managed to sluggishly walk your way over to where tetsuo sat, his robotic arm festering with twisting wires and screws as it slithered around the arm of the stone structure. Your own battered arm dangled limply at your side as you held onto it with a firm hand, watching from afar as the ravenette desperately tried to cover his arm. You timidly made your way over to him until the general arrived at the scene and stopped you in your tracks. Tetsuo slowly got up, ripping the shaking wires off of the chair as he made his way over to you, hand outstretched. Quickly, your orbs flashed over to the gun that was positioned in the general's hand, pointed at the teen ready to fire. Your shiny e/c eyes widened and you quickly moved in front of the ebony haired teen as the trigger was pulled. A bullet embedded itself deep into your abdomen and sent you tumbling backwards into tetsuo. "F-f/n!" An arm wrapped itself around your small shoulders and held the upper half of your body up. You clutched onto the wound with a firm, pale hand in an attempt to cease the bleeding. "I'm fine....I'm...I'm fine.." You spoke out, your voice strained as pain overwhelmed your body. Tetsuo shook your shoulders lightly as his hand trembled with rage. The boy stood up, his scarlet, tattered cape fluttering out behind him in the breeze as he stared directly at the general. "What have you done?" Tetsuo's words were quiet and almost unheard, "how dare you!" His voice echoed across the broken down walls of the stadium as he charged towards the male before him. Of course he was sent backwards when a bullet made its way into his arm. With a grimace, the ravenette held his arm, watching in horror as it began to mutate. Quickly he sent the new, mutated appendage in the direction of the general only for any gunshot to be heard and cause his arm to retract once more. Kaneda was off in the distance on his bike, gun in hand. You lay there, bleeding out as you watched with fading eyes as the two of them battled it out, watched as the man you loved began to turn into a horrendous monster. There was nothing you do but lay there, feeling helpless and hurt as your body was engulfed into the masses of tissue. Just as you felt that your body would collapse in on itself, a strong pair of gloves hands reached out to you, dragging you out. You flicked your orbs up to see who the hero was and the face of kaneda reflected into your eyes. The boy, known as akira, had been released along with a bright, snow white bomb which had began taking Tetsuo's life. You listened painfully as your lovers pleas and begs for help got louder, escalating to mighty shouts. Your name slipping off his tongue as he watched you carried away by kaneda. All you could manage to do was outstretch your hand to his fading form for you were almost immobile at this point. "Tetsuo..."


	2. Illidan

Slowly you approached the demon, the king of the outlands. The said man snapped his up to you, blind eyes searched your very soul as you grew closer to the ravenette. You watched with careful eyes as he slowly stood up from his kneeling position to face you, his hair blowing behind him as he did so. Quickly you looked behind yourself, why had you decided to come alone? There was no way you could possibly beat the king of the outlands, also known as illidan stormrage. A pitiful mortal being such as yourself would stand no chance against such a powerful demon such as him. A shiver ran down your spine as you practically felt his emerald eyes, hidden behind ebony colored fabric, rake daggers across your form. Timidly you readied your weopon for the promised battle. A smirk danced across his lips playfully at the way you shook, the way your hand made your weopon rattle as you thought of the worst possible outcomes. It was almost funny but at the same time it was mildly obnoxious. You would be a troublesome opponent, but not because of your combat skills, oh no, he knew you had the poorest of poor fighting techniques. However, fighting such a lowly enemy would almost be a waste of his time, a bother. Without anymore hesitation, he made the first move. Darting into the air with a speed light would envy, he let himself drop down in front of your small form causing the legs that held up your body to give out. Your eyes widened in size as your pupils became tiny beads of black. The weopon that was once held firmly in your hand now lay across the other side of the room. Slowly you turned your gaze over to it, a drop of salty sweat rolling down the side of your face. It hit you like a pair of daggers when you realized it. It was to far. You stared at it, hand outstretched as if it would float to you. A low chuckle was heard from above you chasing your fearful orbs to dart up to the purple form in front of you. Such pitiful mortals, so petrified by their own fears of death. The horned demon brought the tip of his emerald blade to your throat and pressed down onto it, a thin line of red sprouting from the freshly cut skin. The smirk and the taunting became lost as the seconds passed like minutes until eventually he pulled away his blade. Covered green eyes lowered themselves to yours, a smile spreading across the males lips. "You were not prepared."


	3. Blood Elf Dude

It was the fifth day, the fifth day you had been stuck on this no good isle of time. Your shy self to afraid to go out into the open due to the enormous amounts of people there. Normally it was practically dead on this isle but today, today was different, it was special.Races and factions of all sorts danced across the grass in their finest clothing. Night elves, Gnomes, Orcs, Worgens, and the occasional blood elf of course. One in particular caught your eye. It was a handsome blood elf, raven locks spiked up upon his head, gorgeous green eyes, and that peach tan skin. Just the sight of him almost made you drool and walk out of your hiding place. Alas, you could not move, your shyness taking over your petite form. You hadn't even bothered to dress up for this occasion. All you wore were the simple black pants you had owned for years along with a green hoodie. Upon your head sat a black beanie, your black framed glasses sitting upon your head as well like a pair of goggles. You snapped your eyes back over to the blood elf once more and caught him drifting away from the others directly to your hiding place. You held you breath, not letting a breath escape your lungs. You watched as he came over to you and sat down on a rock beside you. Although you were hidden behind numerous ferns you were almost positive that he saw you. He took out a pack of cigars and lit one with a match. You blinked and looked up at him from your sitting position. So he was a smoker..? He took a puff of the small item and let the smoke flow out of his mouth in a swift motion. You realized all to late that you peeked you face out of the ferns which was greeted by those dazzling emerald eyes of his. You blinked before your cheeks burst into a cherry hue. The black haired male blinked in return and scanned you up and down. God, even if he did believe that you weren't here to slit his throat how would you get out of this? Your were a fucking night elf for fucks sake! Elves of different races, let alone factions how could that possibly be peaceful? Your white eyes swirled with nervousness as you tried to flee from this situation. A strong hand pulled you back causing you to fall back on your ass. Your pointed ears hit something soft. Quickly you looked behind you only to see that you were sitting right next to the elf, so close your face almost touched one another. A smile made its way to the ravenettes face as he looked upon your flustered form. He cant even understand you, and you couldn't understand him so how would you to communicate? Suddenly low, deep words snapped you back to the cruel reality. "Its alright, I speak the common language..." Your face must've been overtaken by shock for he spoke once more. "I was raised by humans on the ships that take the alliance back and forth." You blinked but smiled softly. So perhaps you two did have a chance... He turned his gaze back to the passing races and let another puff of smoke escape his lips. "So..whats your name mademoiselle..?" he asked softly while turning to face you. He was french to?! You wrung your small hands together and looked down. "Its..f/n...f/n l/n, monsieur." He chuckled softly and pat your head with a gentle, calloused hand. "I am no monsieur I am simply a working man." You nodded, your face a flushed as it could go. "Why so flushed mademoiselle f/n..?" he questioned as he finished his cigar. You shook your head and covered your face with your hands. "I-its just my shyness.." He blinked but then gained a small smile. "Over what my dear..?" You were still in shock over the fact that this was a member of the horde and he was treating you with such kindness. "I-I just get this way around people...and...why are you treating me so kindly..? You peeked through your fingers as you said this. His emerald eyes blinked once, then twice. "I have no reason to be rude with you now do I?" You dropped your hands onto your lap, still looking down. "But...but sir..." He laughed in a deep, masculine voice which almost made you fangirl right there and then. "I am kind to all that have not wronged me, whether they are horde or alliance, now my dear darling why are you hiding from the rest of the people attending this event..? You have a beautiful face and you should not hide it." He spoke out softly with a gentle smile. You almost fell over from the amount of sexiness he was giving off; in fact, you would've fallen off of the rock if the man hadn't grabbed you by your wrist and held you close. "Is it your shyness my dear?" All you manage was the smallest of nods. "Well....I believe I can help you with that f/n..." Before you had enough time to figure out what the hell that meant, tan lips were upon yours in an instant causing you to gasp. He slipped his tongue inside your mouth causing your white eyes to widen into plates. All to soon, it was over leaving you steaming from the intensity of your first kiss. "Perhaps now you can deal with that little shyness of yours.." came the deep voice of his as he scooped you up off the rock and onto your feet. You looked up at his tall form, eyes meeting eyes before he brought you up to his his face, holding you tightly in his arms and capturing your lips in a once more magical kiss.


	4. Pyramid Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I hate this but cheers to old fics

You don't know how, you don't know why, but you hand been lead to Silent Hill. Your feet being treaturous traitors in your sleep and walking a bee line towards the hell. As you walked among the peaceful, lazily drifting ashes you awoke. You tripped over your own two feet and fell on your face. The last thing you remember was seeing the ashes, the fog, the sickening creatures; then you were out. As you slowly brought your body to consciousness you found yourself on the road. The road to Silent Hill. You lifted your head up to gaze at the suspected falling gray blurs; blurs that were rumored to come from the never undying fires. You looked to your left then your right. Definitely Silent Hill. As your shaky legs braced your body for the need to stand you saw a horror out of your peripheral vision. You rose to your whole height, unarmed, and ran; ran as far away as you could. You reached a school and immediately flung the door open and slammed it shut right behind you. You ran to the farthest back classroom and slid down the wall in relief. Relief would have been your cure if darkness wasn’t coming in the room uninvited. You took small but quick steps back, but with every step you took back it advanced twice as many. As the blackness took over your vision and melted away your shelter a faint sound could be; similar to the sound of a whining dog. It got closer and closer until it was outside your door. Now you knew what it was, it was metal scraping against metal. A long, crooked sword entered the locked door; tearing it. You thought about how you got here. Just a little girl walking alone on the roads of West Virginia. Finding this dreaded place, entering it. You thought about how you were going to die here. Perhaps death by one of those things, maybe this creature trying to get in. You thought about how you never got to say goodbye to your family, how your feet and fits of sleep never let you do so. The door was almost shredded apart into two. Yes, just a little girl wandering the streets of West Virginia in her sleep. Just a girl going to die, no mercy. Death would make a lovely, slow meal of her. Your time of fretting was over. Peaceful music filled your ears. You laid your head against a wall as a well toned man with a black pyramid head entered the room. As far as you could tell his gaze rested on you and he advanced towards you. You relaxed, wanting to feel peace in your last moments. He picked you up by the colour of your hoodie. You dangled in the air helplessly, poker faced, not shedding any tears or fears. He was either going to rip your skin off or slice you into strips. You were ready for either. He seemed to take option two and raised his weapon. As you prepared for death to come your gaze traveled to the ceiling. So peaceful and free you felt, even though his grip on you was so intense you were gasping on your own breaths. The unexpected happened; he threw you against a wall and continued back the way he came; staggering all the way. As you picked yourself up you slowly followed him just like a shadow. He didn’t seem to notice...yet. For some reason you felt attracted to him. Most likely his abs. As you wandered helplessly after him he stopped, turned around, and saw you. Lovely. You stood your ground against the man. He tipped his head to the side and slowly brought his form over to your direction. You didn’t fear anymore; your face was gray with previous ashes, you were tired, you eyes sunken in with no life, darkness around your eyes. You're shoulders drooped in hunger, thirst, and stress. You wanted to collapse but no, oh no, you held your ground. He walked up to you until your covered breasts touched his bare chest. You shivered at the contact. He looked down upon you and you looked up. You felt weak and leaned against his chest; hands at your sides motionlessly, eyes straightforward, legs barely holding you up, head and neck buried into his chest. He, on the other hand, had his hands at his sides, weapon dangerously close to falling, looking straight down at you. You felt yourself slip to your knees. You slid sideways across his chest and continued down, down until you hit the floor. When you made contact with the floor you just lie there, unable to move unable to speak. He dug his weapon into the cold floor and squatted down to your level. All you could do was look up at him with dull eyes. You knew your time was near; you hadn’t had food or water for at least 5 days. Poor you, poor poor you. Your sleepy eyes started to droop shut, the last thing you saw was the man squatting next to you. You eventually would wake up. (i was gonna make you die but decided against it TCH lucky you)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~idek anymore les continya

As you slowly awoke you're stomach nagged at you to bring it some food. As you sat up you found that you were not in the “darkness” anymore, but in the room you were in before it came. You decided today would be a “lets find all the shit there is to eat and drink” day. You shakily rose to your legs but to no luck; you fell right back down. Guess it won't be a “go find shit” day. As you lay back down the blackness started to cling to the walls again. Ah, well. You moved to the wall and sat against it tired, weak, thoughtful. As the dark aura of evil surrounded you the metal was heard almost at once. It stopped in front of your door. Instead of the breaking and splitting of it, it just opened. The suspected man entered the room. He picked you up for you could not pick yourself up. He held you bridal style. (the most used style ik of lul) He walked you and walked you along and along. Your eyes started to droop shut but every time they did he pinched you to keep you awake, for if you closed your eyes that would be the last blink you ever did. On the last pinch he gave you, you couldn't quite feel it; however, if you're brain was playing trick on you...it was on your ass.

\--------le time skip cuz idk wut to write------

You finally arrived at a room similar to the room “happy, child Alessa” stayed in. It was furnished with a bed, tables, couches, and shelves. He set your weak frame on the bed and then proceeded in walking out the door which you guessed was more than likely to get you some food. Your eyelids started to droop but you knew if sleep overtook you you may not awake.

 

You fought against the deadly sleep that was trying to overtake you. Sitting up with a grunt of exhaustion was the best you could do at this moment in time. Suddenly the sound of a door opening caused your ears to perk up and your head to slowly turn to the direction of the sound. Looking over at the suspected area you noticed a muscular male with the famous pyramid. He quietly walked in and closed the door behind him and walked up to your dying figure. In a split second he threw a bottle of water and some packaged goods at your feet. You brought your hands to the bottle and opened it not caring if the water was clean or not. Once it was good you began chugging it like it would disappear if you didn't drink fast enough. Finishing the bottle of water, you sighed with satisfaction. Gently going over to one of the packages you ripped open and began eating the animal crackers inside. You figured he must get the items from the debris of this town or unfortunate travelers. Slowly you brought your gaze to him. He was standing with his crooked sword in his hand. Gently you held out a cracker to him, the least you could do for him. He shook his head slightly giving you his answer and refusing your offer. Shrugging you popped the crackers into your mouth. A few moments passed by as you scarfed down the countless packages of food. Now that you had water in your veins and food in your stomach, your energy was returning. Standing up with a grunt, you looked at your surroundings. You needed to find a way out of this dreaded town and with this monster on your side it just might be possible. You walked over to the door and opened it only for a strong hand to push you back into the room. The door was slammed shut just as you fell onto your back. Your energy had returned but your strength hadn't which made you vulnerable to the outside world. He looked at you and pointed to a beaten down couch. You huffed and brought yourself to your feet and plopped down onto the couch. Swinging your leg up to the the other side of the couch and putting your arms underneath your head made it a relaxing position. Not having to fear of sleep killing you, you gently closed your eyes and let the world of peace take you into a deep slumber. You didn't fully trust this monster but if he was going to kill you he would have done it by now.


	5. Crow

As you continued your never ending search for a living being besides yourself and the numerous animals that you had passed, most being cats, you contemplated if you would ever find someone. Thoughts and questions aroused in your mind as you took gentle steps which guided you farther and farther down the dirty, used path of the stairway. The snow white hand of yours held on firmly to the weapon of your choice as tears pricked your sparkling, e/c eyes. Perhaps you were alone, you hadn't seen anyone since this all began. Quickened pants of breaths hitched in your throat as you opened the door. Those beautiful orbs of yours widened in surprise and awe at the scene before you. A boy, no...a robot, lay before you. Flamboyant purples and yellows, now dirtied with age, covered his hunched over form. Slowly and timidly you made your way over to the ravenette; noting that the dark magenta colored hat tipped to the side. Kneeling down, you looked at him, poking him occasionally. Recalling knowledge of years past you came to find that you did indeed know how to fix any mechanical device, whether it be a robot or a radio. With a small huff you wrapped the limp boys arm around your neck and began to drag him to the place that was set in your head.   
After hours and hours of focus and concentration you had finally found the “charger” for the robot’s battery. His name still unknown to you yet you still helped him. As you sat on the floor waiting for the ravenette to at least flutter his eyes open, thoughts began to erupt inside of your skull. How long has this boy been “dead”, how much has he learned, how much has he seen, what people has he met? You were awakened from your endless thoughts as a low voice came to life, emitted from the ravenette before you. “Seto.” Your eyelids flashed shut and then back open at the name. “Seto…?” you spoke the words out slowly, quietly as if he wouldn't understand them like a small infant. The male snapped his head up and whipped his head around to face you. “You’re not Seto...who are you?” he questioned, his last line being more demanding than his first. “..Who are you?” your voice echoed across the dirty walls of the room. “You first, didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?” All you could do was blink until you eventually answered his question and in return you got a loud, spotlight stealing answer. “Well you can call me Crow. C-R-O-W!”


End file.
